


Untitle NO.1

by Swamper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 盖喵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamper/pseuds/Swamper
Summary: 方便开车的异世界设定，盖老师（猎魔人）x埃喵（半龙半人）
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 3





	Untitle NO.1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写盖喵，幼儿文笔，作者很菜，只是练习用的文所以没有标题  
> 【如果你雷以下元素】  
> 人外（龙化），榨精，交♂易  
> 请关闭页面保平安

湖边的夜晚一片宁静，大多数动物也好、魔物也罢，很少有人来打扰这片土地。盖乌斯正靠着一块算是干燥的岩石休息，周围的寂静证实了他的猜想。老练的猎魔人对着那块旧怀表最后确认了时间，他收拾好行囊熄灭篝火，走进身后繁杂的密林。

盖乌斯是都城有名的猎魔人，年轻时就在公会里打出了响亮的名声。虽然现在年纪大了，但只要是那些常年无法解决的危险委托，都城的官员们都知道该来请他出手。这次的任务是讨伐一头恶龙，那家伙不像普通的龙一样有自己的领地，四处流窜掠夺牧场的家畜，虽然不怎么伤人，但公会也受够了隔三差五牧场主们的骚扰。盖乌斯第一次与它交手是在荒漠的丘陵上，饥饿的龙正蜷缩在岩壁上撕扯可怜的羔羊，被娴熟的突然袭击打了个措手不及。猎魔人判断出那是一头年轻的龙，战斗的方式显得生疏，面对人类的经验也少得可怜。然而对手动作相当敏捷，在盖乌斯给它最后一击前抓住机会逃远了。

它显然是找了个不被打扰的地方养伤，以龙仅存的威严赶走了周围的生物，却没能掩盖那庞大身躯留下的印记。盖乌斯顺着倒塌的树木和干涸的血迹摸索，在森林尽头的山石中发现了那处隐蔽的洞口。他熄灭手中的火把，握着连接火枪的长刃，顺着地面残留少量气息的血迹潜入恶龙的临时巢穴。

盖乌斯此刻确实对自己的推测有一丝怀疑。他身材在人类中也算是高大的了，洞穴中的通路对他来说都显得有些狭窄，印象中体型夸张又受了重伤的龙究竟要怎么挤进这样的洞口，而当他走向通路的尽头时，他望着眼前的景象惊讶得皱眉。

比起龙巢更像是不修边幅的人类住处——粗制滥造的石头桌椅，用爪子在墙上硬抠出来的壁炉，还有牛羊骨骼拼成的墙面装饰，这些并不是盖乌斯最感到意外的东西。他盯着岩洞最里面那队干草枯叶上显然是唯一活物的身影，眯眼尽力打量昏暗光线中背对着入口的不明存在。黑色的翼膜上遍布正在愈合的伤口，一条粗壮长尾上鳞片脱落的几处敷着草药，蜷缩着的龙爪因疼痛烦躁地抓挠干草下的岩石，而这一切不祥特征连接着的，却是看似人类的身体。

虽然外表上差了很多，但盖乌斯认出了那些确实是前几天缠斗中对恶龙留下的伤痕。他需要凑近些才能理解现状，这样想着，高大的猎魔人握紧手中的武器，悄声靠近了养伤的猎物，龙大概是因为伤痛无法入眠，不时发出烦躁的嘶吼声，全然没有注意身后的入侵者。直到它终于注意到墙上晃动的影子才慌乱地翻身，然而胸口突然的重压刺激到了背上的伤口，刚想骂骂咧咧地痛叫，冰冷而锋利的刀尖贴在他遍布黑色鳞片的喉结上。

“别动。”

猎魔人短促而低沉的警告打断了猎物的抗议，龙怒视着先前与它苦战的对手，盖乌斯正用膝盖压着它的胸腔，双手握着长刃随时都能斩断它的脖子。比起立刻了解它的性命，盖乌斯难得产生了与年纪不符的好奇心，他从未亲眼见过这样的生物，只在那些难懂的古籍中了解过一言两语。龙那形似人类的面孔充满了愤怒和不甘，杂乱白发下邪恶的蛇瞳在盖乌斯的脸和长刃间不安地瞟动，它头上漆黑的长角折断了一根，怕是需要很久才能长回来了，那根断角正躺在盖乌斯的行囊里，等着回都城后卖个好价钱。

“你是个混血儿。”

陈述句，盖乌斯不需要向它询问就确认了这一点。龙和人类的混血极为罕见，一方面是那种强大的生物不屑与人类结合，一方面是生育的成功率极低。混血的龙也被对手盯得不耐烦了，它甩动长长的龙尾抗议，沙哑地说出生疏的人语。

“是又怎么样？你还不是要杀了我。”

盖乌斯想说这要看情况，而当他注意到这混血龙裸露的身体时，他皱眉沉默了。他似乎明白了为什么龙刚才的反应如此慌乱，在那布满坚硬鳞片的胯部，一根陌生又熟悉的紫红色器官正不惧猎魔人威严地挺立着。

“……”

“……”

猎人和猎物之间的对视显得有些尴尬了，龙也注意到了那里正被人紧盯着，他涨红了脸侧头解除互瞪，沙哑的嗓音更加含糊。

“……药草的副作用，别管……呜！”

盖乌斯改成单手持刀了，他戴着鹿皮手套的另一只手触碰着龙的生殖器，滚热的体温隔着鹿皮都异常清晰，在被虎口卡住上面细嫩的鳞片爱抚玩弄后，混血儿终于忍不住发出属于龙的淫乱的嘶声。

“名字。”

猎魔人已经有了新的打算，宛如拷问般拇指指腹贴在凸起的筋络上顺着鳞片的纹路抚摸，剩下四指贴着根部平时用于藏匿性器，此刻正微张着颤抖的几片硬麟拨弄。他几十年来积攒了不少各类魔物的知识，看来对龙的了解放在混血儿身上也适用。

“…埃斯蒂尼安……”草药虽然加速了他的伤口愈合，但也让他的感官被迫增强数倍。人类的玩弄几乎快要摧残他的理智了，他只能咬牙切齿乖乖回答祈求这个让魔物们闻风丧胆的猎魔人放过他。

“埃斯蒂尼安，我们做一个交易如何？龙的精液相当昂贵，比杀掉你的报酬高得多。”

龙快要后悔答应人类的交易了。

他虽然没能继承龙族傲人的智慧，但想了想因药草副作用而相当虚弱的状态下确实无法从这个叫盖乌斯的猎魔人手中再次逃脱，然而此刻羞耻的状态让他恨不得刚才就被砍掉脑袋算了。

盖乌斯从外套中掏出了不大不小的玻璃瓶，正贴在他胀到快要坏掉的生殖器上套住顶端的小孔，猎魔人已经摘下了手套，粗糙指腹摩擦着布满粘稠体液的紫红性器，娴熟的动作让埃斯蒂尼安怀疑他到底玷污过多少龙族的身体。他想要矜持地拒绝这种诱惑，但下腹的鳞片却相当诚实地退步张开，将更多弱点暴露在敌人面前，讨要更加令人心醉的爱抚。

“这些东西可打发不了我。”盖乌斯看着自己指尖连出银丝的透明粘液，督了眼混血儿十分不爽又意犹未尽的表情，他倒掉快装了半个瓶子的粘液，观察着猎物的身体思考对策。

“你他妈，我也想快点弄出来啊！”埃斯蒂尼安恶狠狠地瞪回去，这老男人的眼神明显就是在觉得他不行。被陌生的男人触碰那里，想要快点结束实在是太困难了，然而先前的打斗让他双手都受了伤，不然也不至于被猎魔人发现那里一直是这个状态。“……你试试，其他地方…”

盖乌斯叹了口气，他打量着埃斯蒂尼安的身体，除了体表少数保护性的鳞片，确实跟人类的区别不大。“你想让我用对待人类的方式对待你么？”他望着恶龙藏在银白发丝下绯红的面孔，半晌后得到了不情不愿咂嘴的许诺。看来这是唯一的办法了，猎魔人脱下他厚重的长外套，彻底爬上龙简陋的床铺。埃斯蒂尼安虽然抗拒这样的举动，但为了快点打发这个烦人的大叔回去，只能任由他摆弄自己的身体——除了现在盖乌斯几乎跟他鼻尖箱贴。

“喂！这个就不用了吧？”

无视龙有气无力的抗议，猎魔人的薄唇贴上了他干涸的双唇，盖乌斯不修边幅的胡茬蹭得他下颌上的鳞片有些发痒，而还没等他开始抱怨，男人的舌头就已经熟练地撬开了龙的獠牙，与魔物那暗红的长舌卷在一起。湿滑粘软的吻让埃斯蒂尼安下腹明显一紧，他不安地蜷起膝盖蹭着盖乌斯的大腿，猎魔人护胫上冰冷的金属搭扣让他体温过高的肌肤打了个冷战，对手轻松地夺走了他残存的喘息，断断续续渴求的呻吟卡在他的喉咙里无处可逃。

“亲吻是，进入状态的必要环节。”

盖乌斯舔舐着嘴角的涎液，仅是喘息片刻便继续侵略龙的身体。埃斯蒂尼安颈侧的鳞片也没被放过，猎魔人灵巧的舌尖舔过每一篇微微翘起的鳞片边缘，常年被鳞片保护的表皮本就比裸露的肌肤更加敏感，龙顾不上愈合中的伤口被挤压带来的疼痛，混乱喘息着侧头埋进干草堆里只希望这样耻辱的待遇快点结束。

“希望你能明白一点，如果这些刺激对你来说还不够，那我只能继续做更过分的事了。”盖乌斯不得不承认他有点乐在其中，排除掉人类根深蒂固的恐惧，龙本身就是一种优美而充满欲望的生物。体内流淌着龙血的埃斯蒂尼安当然也具有这种诱惑力，他饱满而白皙的胸肌正被猎魔人握在掌中揉捏，毫无鳞片保护凸起的乳尖被有力的指节夹住拉扯，增强后的快感回荡全身上下，恶龙无法克制的呻吟中充满盖乌斯听不懂的龙语谩骂。

“翻身。”

“……哈？”

盖乌斯的动作停下了，他结束了在恶龙身上留下痕迹的游戏，简单地给出命令后便等待着猎物的回应。埃斯蒂尼安混乱的大脑没明白这个人类要做什么，直到盖乌斯的手贴在他胯侧的鳞片上拨弄，他才瞪大了蛇瞳挑起尾巴打开猎魔人不安分的手。

“开什么玩笑！我才不要被区区一个人类……！”

盖乌斯挑眉握住了恶龙的尾尖，充满暗示地捻弄那里刚长出来的细嫩鳞片，他握住插在一旁的长刃，刀背碰了碰猎物刚被欺辱过的颈侧，“哦？你希望我们之间的条件作废么。”

埃斯蒂尼安骂骂咧咧地照做了，一方面他不想在已经被占了便宜的情况下又死在这家伙手里，鬼知道他会不会把自己大卸八块然后卖出去，另一方面他确实快要被欲望折磨疯了，他知道自己的身体不是那么随随便便就能打发的，不做到最后就没法满足这个猎魔人的变态要求。

龙纤细有力的身体屈服地趴在干草堆里，受伤的双翼垂在两侧无力地缩着，龙尾僵硬地搭在身后想要遮挡羞耻的部位，肌肉绷紧的浑圆臀瓣却是一副邀请的姿态。盖乌斯抚摸埃斯蒂尼安脊背上凸起的那一条鳞纹，触碰至粗壮的尾根时恶龙明显颤抖了一下，双翼不自然地收张。他恼火地闷哼一声，今天在猎魔人面前暴露的弱点已经够多了。“就不能躺着做吗？”

“我不想被你的爪子划伤，这样方便些。”

盖乌斯望着他为了支撑身体不能乱动的后爪，即便变回了人型那里也仍然锋利可怖。他没急着解开腰带，而是从一旁的背包中翻找出小药瓶，双指拨开埃斯蒂尼安紧闭的臀缝，那里已经布满体液的痕迹了。他从药瓶中倒出少量透明的液体，涂抹在掩藏在龙尾下的穴口边缘。

“嘶……搞什么？”

奇妙而陌生的触感让埃斯蒂尼安感觉恶心，他抗拒那里被人触碰，后庭却在液体的润滑下毫不情愿地吮吸住猎魔人的指尖。

“蝾螈油，放心，只是润滑一下。”

你为什么会这些玩意……恶龙很想问一句，但盖乌斯挤入第二根手指的瞬间他就只剩下按捺不住的闷哼了，过度敏锐的感官让他就算闭紧双眼也能在脑海中清晰看到，穴口的褶皱被男人用指尖试探着撑开，指腹连带着温热的油液仔细涂抹内壁每一处，又恶趣味地插入第三根手指，将已经急不可耐的穴口内部暴露在空气中。

“够……够了吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安咬牙切齿想要把人类的爪子从身体里赶出去，沉重的龙尾正搭在盖乌斯肩头不耐烦地撞着他的耳朵。盖乌斯含糊地哼了一声，他抽出黏连恶龙体液的指尖，解开腰带帮自己已经有了反应的那根也处理一下。“盲目自信可活不长，年轻的混血儿。”

如果埃斯蒂尼安此刻能回头看看，他恐怕就不会那么草率地拒绝扩张准备了。猎魔人尺寸夸张的那里贴在他湿滑的臀缝中，象征性暧昧地交换体温后，便贴着张合的软穴毫不客气地挤入。

“……呃！你……哈…”

恶龙惊恐地弓着腰，他受伤的双翼胡乱扒着周围的干草，如果不是被盖乌斯摁住了尾巴和脊背，恐怕他已经要拖着重伤的身体逃走了。粗壮的肉刃即便借助蝾螈油的润滑也显得生涩刺痛，顶着埃斯蒂尼安不知是拒绝还是迫切的哀嚎强硬地探向深处。

“妈的……你真的不是，巨人混血什么的吗……！”

他扭头恶狠狠地瞪着身后的人，盖乌斯除了被龙较高的体温弄得有些不适，倒像是露出了享受的微笑。“还会觉得刚才的准备很不爽么？”没等得到回应，盖乌斯已经开始伏在埃斯蒂尼安的背上，将巨物接连不断挺进滚热的甬道。

“慢，慢一点……呜…”

埃斯蒂尼安对于自己的没耐心是有自觉的，但他没想到这个混蛋人类比他还急躁。盖乌斯已经拿回了之前那个该死的玻璃瓶，双手绕在龙的腹部握住随抽插摇晃的那根性器，瓶口箍在又胀了几分的茎顶催促着压抑许久的欲望。盖乌斯不得不承认龙的体内确实比人类更加有吸引力，温热柔软的内壁牢牢含住他的下身，仿佛有某种特殊的吸引力让他想要毫无克制地糟蹋这副身体。他很快便找到了最能刺激恶龙的部位，昂起的欲望贴着那里激烈地顶撞。埃斯蒂尼安不知何时已经完全屈服了，他诱惑般挺着令人心醉的臀胯，恨不得将那东西含得更深一点，龙尾也紧紧贴在盖乌斯腰上翻卷着，让他与自己融为一体。

“怎么了，这样也满足不了你么？”

猎魔人粗糙的手掌开始捻弄撩拨龙的生殖器，他闷哼着咬住了埃斯蒂尼安的双翼的根部，舔舐鳞片与人肤交接的部位，恶龙的呻吟显得越发恼火而无力，他伸展双翼想要赶走对手继续击溃他的理智，然而这种程度的反抗只让盖乌斯变本加厉地在他体内搅动。

“别…碰那里……哈啊，停、停下……！”

他想起了被袭击的那个牧场，当他以龙身飞过时，总会看人类挤奶工和那几头牛。跟它们一样的待遇，埃斯蒂尼安胡乱思考着，他现在就宛如被猎魔人压榨的家畜。作为龙的高贵尊严被击溃了，他的身体违背着主人的意志，只想得到身后人类的更多触碰，即便下腹的鳞片再怎么收紧，也制止不住被反复玩弄逼出的欲望了。触电般刺激的快感顺着脊背蔓延全身，猎魔人看准机会将瓶口牢牢贴在了微张的小孔上。

“……呜呃……不要…”

第一股浊液射入瓶中时埃斯蒂尼安就已经快撑不住了，他双膝一软瘫倒在床上，全靠盖乌斯的手臂支撑身体。龙的精液被断断续续地挤入瓶中，直到只能被后穴的刺激榨出少量澄清的爱液为止。

“可以了…吧，滚出去……”

精疲力尽的恶龙虚弱地威胁人类，盖乌斯将战利品封好，却没有要从他体内离开的意思。“嗯，我们的约定达成了。”猎魔人满意地轻柔抚摸着他的小腹，终于得到解放的性器被周围的鳞片慢慢吞回，却因为后穴仍然被占满而无法完全回到闭合的状态。“……但是，我这边还需要处理下。”他扬起嘴角回应埃斯蒂尼安投过来的怒视，年轻的龙族低估了人类的狡诈。盖乌斯继续着比先前更为激烈的动作，不需要讨好龙的身体后，他讨好自己的方式变得更加粗暴。

“…混蛋……呜……”

已经习惯了被人类玩弄的快感，甚至对那种感觉有一丝痴迷…埃斯蒂尼安有气无力地瘫在杂乱的干草中，还处于恢复中的身体在汹涌的交合后已经到极限了，失重伴随落下的眼帘袭来，“盖乌斯……”恶龙将这个名字深深印在脑海里，是报复还是别的打算，只有等他醒来后才知道了。


End file.
